Hello, I don't have a name yet
by AvengedSnarl
Summary: Tom riddle and Harry Potter's era are intertwined, and so are their paths. Twin Flames. One tries to overpower the other. The other just tries to stick with the rules he was born with. Their friendship may or may not developed into something more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lilly potter woke up early in her little cottage in Godric's Hollow to painful contractions. Each one rippled up her spine in powerful, nauseating, electrical jolts. As her piercing cries echoed out into the morning silence, James potter bolted upright in bed at lightening speed. He was half sleep deprived from the night before when he and the other Aurors did seven raids for dark artifacts, five of which had already been tipped off by the first.

" Lilly? Whats wrong dear?" he said in a disoriented voice, fumbling around trying to find his glasses. When he did he saw her tear stricken face and was confused to see her smiling.

"He is coming James," Lilly gasped out in between quakes of agony.

James flew out of bed with such a force, that he stumbled halfway across the room before regaining his balance. He rushed over to Lilly , ready to disapparate away to St Mungo's.

"Wait! Don't forget Levi!," said Lilly in distress.

Without a seconds thought James sprinted out of the cozy little room and returned moments later with a very sleepy and cranky toddler, who in protest of being woken up, was pulling on his dad's hair. Not that James noticed, for his mind seemed to be clouded with worry as he took in his wife's state. Her normally beautiful wavy hair was stuck to her forehead, drenched in sweat. Her rosy completion was now stark white. he faltered in his step when he thought he saw her emerald eyes flicker in color. Lilly's cry of pain made him throw out that observation and when he reached her, they disapparated.

Landing in the designated apparition zone in the delivery department, James called out for some help to aid his wife. A witch wearing white robes started levitating Lilly to one of the rooms and told James to go check in with the wizard at the front desk. He hesitated for a second, but she seemed to be in good hands so he walked towards a beefy looking wizard who was looking in a mirror, combing his hair to cover up a bald spot. As he spotted James his face went red and quickly hid the mirror from sight. James still had the cantankerous Levi, and he was making it especially difficult for him to finish checking in. He kicked and screamed, threw quills at the balding man, and just out of spite wet his pants.

When James was done he went into the waiting room and did a cleaning spell for Levi, then wrote a quick owl to his dad explaining that his second grandchild was about to be born. It took no less than fifteen minutes for Charles Potter to apparate to the hospitable looking proud with a 'zing' in his step.

"sorry dad, but I need to get back to Lilly," James said as he handed Levi off to the graying man.

"Go on, get out of here. when you come back, you better have a brand new potter for me." Said Charles grinning ear to ear.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was several very intense hours of labor for Lilly. If it weren't for the silence charms, she was sure that the whole hospitable would have heard her. Lilly cried in torment again and couldn't help but to be envious of the muggle women who could just take pain medication and continue their delivery in a blissful state. In the wizarding world, it was best to leave out such things because the baby at this time was in a fragile magical state, particularly under a lot of stress from being forced out of their familiar hollow. Babies tended to release much accidental magic at this time, and it was no walk in the park for the mothers.

"They were never this bad with Levi," Lilly said as she recovered from a jolt that made her hair frizz

James was currently fussing over Lilly, and seemed to be in as much stress as her. "Here," he said,"Drink some water".

Lilly gratefully took the cup and started sipping it slowly. As she went to hand it back to James, the worst agony she ever felt was overtaking her. It felt like a hundred knives were being plunged into her abdomen. Lilly gave out a bloodcurdling scream and started to violently shake all over. The room was in chaos. The nightstand was thrown across the room at the curtained window, making it shatter. Potions bottles one by one were being thrown at the wall as if by an invisible force

James ran from the room and called the medi-witch in charge of them. She came bursting into the room looking slightly shocked, but overall seemed used to be used to this stage of the delivery process. James went back to comforting Lilly in any possible way, but it seemed like a lost cause. Her back was arched high off of the bed; eyes wide open, almost popping out of her head. They were not her normal lovely emerald green, but a disturbing rusty blood color. James was at the peak of how much he could take, and ended up stumbling over to a corner, dry heaving.

It seemed to be over quite suddenly. Lilly fell back into the bed with an exhausted plop, panting heavily. The medi-witch popped back up wrapping a tiny human in a silver shimmery blanket. As she did this, another witch came in with more bottles of potion, and she gave Lilly a calming draught, for she was still frazzled. James, having recovered, walked back over to Lilly. He noticed that her eyes had returned back to their trademark green, gazing lovingly up at him. He was in half the mind to ask for a calming draught for himself, but something told him that he needed to be alert. This kind of intuition usually only came to be when he was doing Auror work. Looking around the room, he half expected danger to be lurking.

"where is my baby boy?," said Lilly dreamily, staring longingly at the little bundle the medi-witch was holding.

The witch looked uneasy as she wordlessly handed over the bundle to Lilly, then walked briskly out of the room, but then poked her head back in and said to give her a holler if there was anything they needed. Too anxious to see the new addition to the family, James didn't notice her strange reaction.

"What a strange little mark he has," said Lilly gazing at the unusual symbol etched on her babies forehead. The child was astoundingly fast asleep. Lilly guessed that the delivery had took its toll on him, as well as her.

"It looks a lot like the scar my dad has," said James gazing intently at it. "I can't be sure, because I only was able to see it once when he happened to have his glamour down"

"Won't your dad be proud that his grandson is already showing signs of taking after him," said Lilly fondly. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "That is it James, why not name him after Charles?"

"Well, I never actually did like my dads name", said James looking at the door to their room, as if expecting Charles to come in and reprimand him.

With laughter in her eyes Lilly said, "His middle name, James. Harry." She gazed down at her baby again. "Little Harry," she said as she brushed her thumb over his lightening shaped trademark.

When she did, harry suddenly let out a whining cry and started to try and kick and hit the perpetrator. Lilly gasped as blood started to come out of the seemingly closed mark, and for the first time she got a full look at what they had created. Blood was now streaming down over Harry's face and into his eyes. One emerald green just like hers that seemed to look innocently up at her; the other, a rusty blood color with the pupil like a cats that seemed to stare into the depths of her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry Potter was currently hiding in a section of his favorite flowers called Fanged Geranium. It was located in the vast garden behind his home. It was stifling hot for a summer morning and harry was not having a favorable day. He had woken up to his brother Levi touching his scar, while he had watched harry flail around in pain.

"You know what day it is today, right?" Levi had asked. Harry at the time had not been able to think with the stabbing pains that erupted in his head. "It's your birthday, and I have oh so much planned for you today," said Levi with a pompous smirk.

Harry had been able to get a hand free out of Levi's hold and whacked him one right in his thin straight nose. He had taken Levi's moment of surprise to flee from his small mint green room. Never looking back after that, Harry was able to make it to his 'star' hiding place without being seen. The thing was Levi was afraid of the flowers in which Harry was hiding. After the incident of Levi stepping on a youngling, the highly protective plant had tried to take a chunk out of his ass. He never went near them again.

Harry saw Levi enter the garden. His nose was red and he looked furious. He studied his brother from the safety of his spot. He had Mum's wavy auburn hair that Harry always envied, for he had Dad's untidy black mop. Levi was quite tall for his age. Harry only hoped that he would get a growth spurt sometime soon. Sittings back with a huff, harry realized that he was comparing him with his brother again. How could he not though? Perfect Levi _never_ did anything wrong in the eyes of everyone around him. Mum fawned over him, and Dad bragged about him to the other Aurors.

"Hmmm," Harry hummed, wondering what it felt like to be so prized. His mussing were cut short when he noticed a team of owls heading toward their cottage. The post was here and they had several small packages. Harry was startled when one particular owl darted in front of the rest and dove inches past Levi, who have a surprised yelp, and cannon-balled into the unsuspecting plant right into Harry's gut. The plant was now aggravated and started to give warning bites everywhere it could reach. Not wanting even more scars on his face, Harry escaped and came to the sight of Levi running at him, full speed, having been alerted to his position by that feathered menace. Harry ducked under Levi's outstretched arms, for once happy about his small frame. He made his way toward the backdoor of the cottage, owl under his arm like a football. Harry hoped Mum was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and Dad sorting through the post. Levi wouldn't dare try anything in front of Mum and Dad. He had spent all these years convincing them that he was a little angel, incapable of hurting even a fly. Harry burst into the kitchen, and the suspected scene met his eyes. Mum was cooking pancakes by hand, Harry noticed inquisitively. She only did that when she was distraught. His Mum was a muggleborn so she found comfort in the muggle way of doing things. Further evaluation was interrupted when Levi finally reached the kitchen, stumbling through the doorway. Instantly he put an arm around Harry's shoulders, beaming his smiling face into the room.

"Hello Mum, Dad," he said innocently "Smells good Mum".

"Oh hello dears," said Mum only looking at Levi when she said this. Dad grumbled his greeting from behind the Daily Profit. Mum abandoned her station to give them both a quick hug and kiss, after which Levi disappeared somewhere in the house. "Happy birthday," she said to harry stroking his hair, only looking into his one taintless eye.

"Thanks Mum," said harry a little put down from his mothers obvious tendency to ignore his imperfections, but he was quite used to it by now.

Suddenly something sharp pricked his hand and he was reminded of that funny little owl he was still cradling in his arm. It was certainly not used to being ignored, especially after that grand entrance. Harry walked over to the kitchen table and sat across from his Dad, who looked up briefly from his paper to say his happy birthday. Muttering a thanks, harry plopped the tiny owl on the table and noticed that it had a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it. Time seemed to slow down as all harry could do was stare at it, his heart beating loudly in his chest. This was the moment he had been waiting for. So long had he dreamed of finally getting his hands on his acceptance letter. Now he could finally prove to Mum and Dad that he was made of the right stuff; that he could make them proud. The owl was by now hopping up and down on one leg impatiently. Harry relieved the owl of the letter, and it flew away.

He looked up at his parents with glee, about to tell them the great news. They were already looking at him though. Their eyes flickered from him, to the letter he was holding. There was something like alarm in their expressions. Or was it dread? All harry knew was that this was not the reaction he was expecting. When Levi got his letter in the post, Mum and Dad were so happy they threw a little congratulations party for him. Most of the family came, and Grandpa Charles even bought him the new broom model on the market. He said that Levi had some Quidditch blood in him, just like Dad. Here they were though, looking anything but pleased.

"You're burning the pancakes Mum," said Harry a little irritated, eager to get their sour faces directed at something other than him.

Dad gave an awkward cough and said, "I see you have your letter there bud. I know you will do us proud". The words didn't seem to reach his eyes when he said that. Dad seemed to think so also because he took a long sip of coffee to distract himself. He probably hoped that Mum would jump in and smooth things out, but she just stood by the stove with an unreadable expression, staring down at the now chard pancakes.

"May I be excused before breakfast?" said Harry in a now dour mood. He didn't even wait for their replies because he felt a burning hot sensation prick at his eyes. Biting his tongue to stop himself from tearing up, he practically ran from the room. He heard their sharp frantic whispers behind him. He had stopped trying to listen in years ago, for the same things would keep coming up. "Do you think Charles was right about him?" and "What would we do if he turned?" Harry hated that they made him feel like a freak. The only one in the Potter family that didn't act this way was his great uncle Nelson, but then again, no one liked him either.

Harry entered his room and his mood perked up a bit when he spotted a small pile of packages the owls this morning had; laying on his bed. He locked his door because he was not in the mood for any of Levi's antics. He sat on his bed and reached for one. It was addressed from his Grandpa Charles. Harry never expected anything good to come from him. He always got some type of book from him. Most having to deal with 'proper edict for the misplaced young wizard', and ' How to not be a bother to your praiseworthy wizarding parents'. These were not the proper names of the books of course, but it about summed everything up. He tossed it aside, not even bothering to open it.

Harry sorted through the packages. All of them were from within the potter family, and all of them as boring as Grandpa Charles's supposed book. He was given magical shampoo that tamed one's hair. Chuckling, harry thought back to all of Dad's birthdays where he unwrapped one of those year after year; he would only use it if he wanted to look dapper for Mum. The rest were just stacks of candy and even more books; by far nothing worth interesting.

Harry was given the best gift of all though, he thought as he grinned at the Hogwarts letter sticking out of his pocket. He ripped it open with much zest. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, and flying lessons. It was the same for all first years. Harry skimmed down the equipment, eyes coming to rest on 'wand'. Excitement bubbled up within him. For the past two years his family had went to Diagon Alley two weeks before school started to get Levi's supplies. It felt like so far away, harry thought glummly. next two weeks would drag by at an exceptionally slow speed.

The rest of Harry's birthday was actually not as bad as he thought it would be. After his birthday breakfast Mum and Dad gave him a couple of interesting things. He was happy to receive a Sneak-o-scope, in which Mum had said that if he came in contact with someone who had ill intentions against him, it would whistle. They seemed very serious when they gave him this; telling him that he should carry it on him at all times.

To Harry's complete amusement, Mum had dug up and potted a young Fanged Geranium; saying that since he seemed to really like them and tend to them often, that he could take one with him to school. Chuckling, Harry realized that they had just given him a portable Levi repellent.

The Rest of his day consisted of Levi doing his best to aggravate him at any possible chance. He kind of tapered off when Harry would shove the small plant, which he had named Fang, into Levi's face if he jumped around a corner. As harry turned in for the night and lay upon his bed, he could not stop thinking about what he was going to do once he reached Hogwarts. Sure, he would have to deal with Levi's bullying, but maybe he would be able to make a friend. "Yeah", he thought drifting in to sleep, "That would be nice…..so nice."


End file.
